heist_roblox_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Third World Bank
Overview (Updated 3/20/2016) First World Bank (now named Third World Bank due to copyright.) is a heist map that gives decent money and takes a medium amount of time. Badges There are two badges available for this heist. Overdrill Main article: Overdrill * In Overdrill you need to be in d''eathwish or overkill'' difficulty and you need to access a secret vault by finding and activating the power of all the hats on the map which will allow you to drill the secret vault. I suggest you do not go for Overdrill unless you have well over an hour to play. Here's a link on a guide to Overdrill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usW9IQGaCpg&t=768s, and remember to bring 4 other people with you, as Overdrill will not work. So far, your rewards will be 50 bags of gold, the drill melee, and another unconfirmed item yet to be released. Flawless Main article: Flawless In flawless you need to complete First World Bank on stealth with using any body bags. That means if you have to kill someone then you have to kill them when they are in an area where no one will be able to see them. The reward is unknown so far. Walkthroughs Stealth See also: How to Stealth Heist There isn't much you can do to prepare for this heist while you are in casing mode except to locate the keycard guy and push any other people out of that room. To stealth First World Bank you have to follow these steps in order. # Go upstairs, and push the man in the black suit in the middle room to the far room on the right, and hide him. You must kill him, not hostage him, or else he makes noises. Now take his keycard. # Use the keycard on the keycard reader, it will open a door to a small room with a drill, 2 cans of thermite, and your body bags asset will be in the Security room upstairs near the small room. if you purchased it. You won't need the drill or thermite unless you are going loud. Next you will have to locate all the electrical boxes and turn them off. They are all upstairs from my previous experience. You will have to interact with them twice, the first opening the lid and the second actually cutting the power. Be careful as you can easily get caught if you don't pay attention, a good hiding or resting spot would be on the balcony but you still can be seen if you are unlucky. # Once you get the power boxes go to the computers (to the left of the room you arrive in when you first enter the building) and hack the computer. You must be very careful as there will be citizens and cops may walk by. You may have to push the citizens into a position where they can't see you. The hack on the computer will take a while so be patient. # Once the hack is done enter the pincode (you don't actually have to type in the numbers, you just have to interact with the keypad) and the vault room gate will open. There will be cameras in here so be careful not to get caught as it would be a shame if you already got to this stage and messed up. Go all the way to the back and go up the stairs, you should see a guy. Hostage him and take his keycard and use it on the keycard reader. The vault should open. But be careful, sometimes, two guards will spawn both near the guy with the keycard, as you barely have enough times to answer both pagers. # Bag all the money and get deposit boxes if you want. There will be a vent next to the stairs where you have to throw your bags of money in and it will teleport into your van. After you get the money you will need to run to your getaway vehicle which is a little bit to the right of the room where the first keycard person you hostaged was. # Enjoy your money and XP! Loud For loud I suggest you bring atleast 2 people. You will need to follow these steps in order to complete loud. # You must first go upstairs (recommended stairs are in the room to the right of the room you enter in) and find the man with a suit and red tie, hostage him, and take the keycard. You then have to insert the keycard at the marked location and inside there will be a drill which doesn't take up your bag space, and two cans of thermite. You can only hold one thermite at a time which is why two people are recommended for this heist, as the walk from the vault room back to the thermite room won't only be dangerous, but it will also not be too short. # You will need to set up the drill for the gate to the vault room which is to the room to the left of the room you entered in. # After the drill is done you go to the back of the vault room up the stairs, and there will be two translucent red sticks. Whoever has thermite has to interact with those to place them down, and be warned, as if you stand near a lit one then it will burn you and deal damage to you. You will need to wait a good bit of time for the thermite to melt through. # When the thermite is done you will know because the vault door will be open and there will be a hole in the floor. Go in the vault and bag all the money. # Throw the bags of money into the vent which is next to the stairs and they will be teleported onto your van. # After you got all the money into the vent get to your getaway vehicle. It will be in the leftmost room in the hallway upstairs. Enjoy your money and XP! Simplified Steps Stealth Move into the bank Take out the bank manager Get his keycard Insert the keycard into the keycard reader Turn off the breakers Hack the computer Enter the code(there are random codes) Kill the other manager, and take his keycard Insert the keycard into the reader Loot the vault Loud Enter the vault Kill the manager and take his keycard Open the utility door Get the drill and thermite sticks Drill the door Set the thermite Take the loot Trivia If alerted, the manager can run away, and the heist will be failed, since there is no other (accessible) keycard. The money bags must be thrown into the vent, not directly into the escape area. Thermite sticks will hurt you. Cops do not interact with the overdrill drill. There are 50 bags of gold in the overdrill vault, worth a whopping 3 million dollars. The overdrill drill takes 30 minutes to drill (Skills not included) Plus you can edit this lol ummmm Category:Heists